


I will be the Knight to your King

by peachysimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysimp/pseuds/peachysimp
Summary: “Why’d you do it. Why did you have to go so far Dream” his voice came out quiet and timid, just barely audible over the bubbling lava.“Hello to you too Georgie” the nickname made him feel sick.“You’re not allowed to call me that”“How come, since when”“Ever since you tried killing two kids over pieces of plastic”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	I will be the Knight to your King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've published for this fandom so I'm a tad nervous. This fic was inspired by fanart I saw on insta, their handle is @/planetsinpockets I'll link the piece here. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CKw6jo1lEs4/

“Please stand here, face the lava as it goes down.”

He nodded in agreement and slowly stalked over to the stone ledge and stood there. You’d think that the bubbling hot lava in front of his face would make him sweat but it’s quite the opposite. The lava made him feel cold, it gave him shivers as sweat clung to his back. He fiddled with his fingers as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Five long painstaking minutes later the lava started to show the cell. He was met with the blonde boy in the orange jumpsuit. The lava flowed down enough to see his eyes. His piercing cold green eyes which contrasted sickeningly against the bright hot orange lava.

“Great once the platform starts moving you’re gonna have to keep moving with it”

It only took two seconds before the platform under him started pulling him closer and closer to the blonde. Finally he got to the cell and hopped off.

“I’m going to retract the platform now. The lava will flow down again and once I’m ensured it’s flown down, I’ll let down the barrier for your visit.”

He moved to the ledge to watch the way the lava flowed out of the dispensers slowly like honey. Finally it covered the opening and he turned around watching the barrier disappear. The two stared at each other in silence.

“Why’d you do it. Why did you have to go so far Dream” his voice came out quiet and timid, just barely audible over the bubbling lava.

“Hello to you too Georgie” the nickname made him feel sick.

“You’re not allowed to call me that”

“How come, since when”

“Ever since you tried killing two kids over pieces of plastic”

“They were a threat”

“How were they a threat they’re _CHILDREN_ Dream. They are kids and they’ve been put through so much trauma because of you.”

“They’re old enough for consequences”

“Dream you realize how psychotic you sound? You’re trying to justify killing a sixteen and seventeen year old. Tommy fucked up that’s known but he’s changed so much no thanks to you. He went from a fun bright kid to a dull shell of himself. Sam Nook the guy that works for Awesamdude? He’s making him feel like a child again whilst building a business. Tubbo started over with Niki and Jack. Dream they were never the problem. You’re toxic and greedy for power”

What he didn’t expect was the cold harsh bite of the blonde’s laugh ring through his ears.

“You realize I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the attachment that Tommy made to a stupid disc. He made everyone else have attachments. That’s what gives me power. It’s what gave me the power to dictate who is a leader and who’s not”

Silence washed over them as George let his words sink deep into his skin, into his muscles and bones. A beat of silence passed.

“I was never worth anything to you. You cared about the kingdom more than me you cared about a disc more than me you cared about Fundy more than me. I-I sat back and let you have your fun with Fundy, sat and watched as you gave him those teasing glances and the lingering touches on him and watched as he fell head over heels for you and watched as you would go behind his back to give me flowers whenever he wasn’t around. I sat there and watched as you ripped his heart out when he saw you kiss me when you thought he left. I had to watch as you comforted him but not in a real way, you did it in a way to shut him up and make me feel numb inside. I had to distance myself after that I didn’t want to be used the way you used everyone else on this fucking world.” His lungs were burning for air by the time he finished his tirade.

The words settled tense and thickly in the air among the two, just waiting for someone to make a wrong move and make someone choke. Dream’s low, deep, dark, chuckle filled his ears.

“Oh George. What is there for me to use. _You’re useless to me_. I wanted to play you and Fundy and what better way than to make you watch as I played with the two of you. It’d crush you inside, I knew it would, I know about the way you feel towards me and I find it hilarious you thought I actually cared about you. Of course I didn’t. You’re nothing to me. You were something I could have fun with and toy with like a little doll. Hell you were never even around for 90% of the shit that happened. You’re a good for nothing sleeping idiot. You’re useless. I made you king when Eret was dethroned because no one else was available or wanted it but you were so _DESPERATE_ to have some higher power and watching the look on your face when I took it away from you and gave it to the very man you took it from was glorious. _You never were and never will be my king_.”

He felt his breath hitch at the very rough and sharp words.

He didn’t expect Dream to agree.

Time felt at a standstill. The sounds of the bubbling lava behind him were barely audible compared to the thumping of his heart.

“I thought so. Um well you can have this back then because I sure as hell don’t need it.” with shaking hands and quivering breath, he slowly pulled off the wooden ring that sat snug on his ring finger.

God he really didn’t want to let go of the last good thing he had of Dream.

He pulled it off and lightly tossed it to the floor.

Dream felt a snag in his heart as he had a feeling he knew what he threw and the cold piercing green in his eyes faded to a lighter green with concern. George turned his back on the blonde before he could notice the color shift.

“Sam get me out now”

“Aw what happened did I hurt the doll’s feelings”

“Dream fuck off before I punch you or throw you into the lava” Dream took a step closer to George and saw the breath in his chest get caught in his throat and almost laughed at the way he still had his hold over George.

“Do it. Oh wait you can’t because you’re a weak stupid little attention wh-” before the words left his mouth a harsh slap landed on his cheek and Sam quickly took space in between the two men.

“Dream you need to back up” Dream hesitantly took three steps back from Sam.

“George go to the water spot”

He quickly listened and stepped in, staring at the blonde as the potion splashed on him and killed him. He respawned outside the cell in the room before the lava. The two started their journey back to the lobby. No words were spoken besides the warnings of walls opening and floors moving. They got back to the lobby and George collected his things and went home to where Sapnap and Karl were waiting and broke down in their arms the second he saw them.

Meanwhile in the cell, when Dream was alone again, he walked over to the item on the floor that George threw on the floor. Once he picked it up, he realized exactly what it was. It was a ring he carved out of dark oak wood, he knew the dark wood would contrast stunningly with George’s pale skin. It took him months to carve it especially since it took so long figuring out the raven’s ring size. A 3D rose was carved on top of it and sat delicately. He turned to view if the words he carved were still on it.

_I will be the knight to your king_.

For the first time in months, Dream cared for something more than the discs. Or perhaps he always cared for him and pushed everything down. He fell to the floor as sobs racked through his bones.

He felt the sobs course through his blood, lock up his joints, and still his muscles. Sam was in shock when he checked on cams and saw the blonde on his knees sobbing to the point he couldn’t breath.

After all he couldn’t get attached to anything.

Attachment meant power for the enemy.

And **everyone** was his enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic i the fandom and I can't wait to write more :)


End file.
